Carried Away
by Eternally Inspired
Summary: Short Drabble of Edward in Bella's room as she sleeps. An unexpected occurance startles him. E&B.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I should be painting, or working on my other story, or sleeping...but this just kind of came to me, so I thought I'd post it. I don't know if I can accurately portray Edward's voice though.

* * *

Long after dark, the town of Forks was quietly settling down for the night, lights were flickering in windows, turning off and on. I could hear the thoughts of the townspeople as I ran quietly by the houses, worries, dreams, and arguments blending seamlessly together. When I reached the small house that belonged to the chief, I paused, waiting to make sure Chief Swan was safely sleeping before I dared to find the key hidden in the eves and unlock the front door. His daughter was far harder to decipher however, and I padded quietly up the stairs, pausing by her bedroom door and listening for her heartbeat. An involuntary smile spread across my face as I realized she was sleeping and it would be safe for me to enter my sanctuary.

I sat, carefully, in her rocking chair. It was a seat that I was accustomed to by now, cold and hard; the rough wood a strong contrast to my unnaturally smooth skin. I didn't need to get any closer to her in order to see her clearly, or hear her soft voice as she spoke quietly in her sleep. Her scent made me tremble, as I fought against the natural urge to slip across the room and taste her, finally satiating the overwhelming way the monster within me yearned for her blood. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning back as I mentally re-traced the argument I'd had with the family before leaving for the night.

They were concerned, and I didn't blame them. I didn't know this girl, and I couldn't read her thoughts. The fact that I was desperately attracted to her blood simply made the situation that much worse. If I slipped up, if I made a _mistake_ we would have to leave. I took solace in the supportive thoughts of Esme and Alice, although Alice's gleaming triumph at my attraction to Bella made me cringe.

Alice, however, was the only one who seemed to understand that in the short amount of time - a week exactly, I noted to myself with surprise - I had been visiting with Bella, this room had become my haven. Being in here with her had been a torturous effort at first, but nightly I had been growing more immune to her delicious scent, and more addicted to the sound of her voice, the pattern of her soft breathing. I opened my eyes and searched for her, noting with satisfaction the way her chest would raise and lower with each breath. This girl would never stop breathing on my account. I would never allow myself to harm her. She was an enchanting creature, and I found myself both puzzled and entranced by her every word and gesture. I stood then, carefully creeping to the bedside. I knew she would never hear me walk across her floor, but I was still nervous at the thought of her waking to find me here, so I was cautious all the same. I knelt at her bedside, and leaned in close to examine her face. The warmth that radiated off her skin both pulled me in and reminded me exactly _why_ I didn't deserve to be anywhere near her, taunting me with everything I would never have. Repulsed by myself, remembering my place in society once again, I was preparing to stand and depart when her soft, sweet lips suddenly opened, and the talking began.

"Edward..."

One word. All she had to speak was that one word, and I was fixed to the floor. Her voice spun a beauty into my name that had never existed before this moment, and I ached to touch the lips that had emitted such a sacred sound. I restrained myself, settling instead for brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. I breathed out a sigh at the luxurious texture of her hair, and let her name fall from my lips with reverence and wonder.

Suddenly, to my immense horror and surprise her eyes popped open, and she spoke my name again. This time however, there was no dream-like quality behind her tone, only confusion and questions. I froze, my hand still lightly pressed to her temple. I could feel my eyes widening, my jaw flexing as she swallowed, gaining enough air and saliva to let out a decent scream. I was not expecting her rational and quiet tone.

"What...What are you doing here?"

In that moment, I did the only thing I knew to do when faced with questions from a human. I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, not needing to stop for rest - not daring to stop until I reached home. Alice met me at the door, dangling my cell phone from two dainty fingers, the rest of the family congregated behind her, _ready to watch the fireworks_ I thought with malice.

"I tried to call and warm you."

Bitterness and anger overrode the panic I had been feeling until she uttered that sentence, and I saw her eyes narrow as she braced for the blow my words were about to give.

I spat back at her, "You couldn't have seen this coming sooner?"

"I can't see everything, Edward!"

I could sense Jasper's thoughts growing hostile, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the way Esme's frown deepened infinitesimally but I carried on, angered at the turn of events.

"If you had been watching -"

She cut me off quickly, her eyes hard as flint as she replied, "If you would just talk to her instead of _spying_ on her, none of this would have ever happened!" A smug smile replaced the anger on her face and she stepped back, positioning herself next to Jasper. The entire family faced me now, a united front awaiting my explanation; my solution as to what to do next. Rosalie smirked at me, before looking out the window, determined to appear indifferent to this obvious crisis. I caught Carlisle's thoughts _Edward, calm down. You're acting a bit irrationally._ before speaking.

"We're leaving. Tonight. Now. The sooner the better. I..." I faltered then, bewildered, my usual perfect articulation lost for the moment as I tried not to break down. "I can't stand to be near her anymore..."

My last words came out as a whisper too soft for human ears, but I knew my family heard me, as Carlisle squeezed Esme's shoulders and glanced around before speaking.

"Alright. We leave tonight. Let's start packing."

I was already leaving the house as he uttered his final sentence, determined to get a head start toward the solace I was sure to find in Denali, although Alice's last contemptuous thought kept buzzing through my head.

_"Idiot."_

AN: There. That's done, I think. A one-shot in two chapters. LOL. I'll just tab it as complete, since there really isn't a plot line...and God knows ifI would update it anyway even if I had one.


End file.
